1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to air diffusers and, more particularly, to air diffusers which are adapted for mounting in a wall or ceiling of a room for distributing air into the room from an air distribution system, such as a heating, ventilation, and air-conditioning (HVAC) system.
2. Background Art
Air diffusers have been known in the art for years, and are the subject of numerous patents, including: U.S. Pat. No. D325,434 entitled “Air Diffuser,” U.S. Pat. No. D521,631 entitled “Air Diffuser,” U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,614 entitled “Environmental Enclosure With Ceiling Air Plenum,” U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,560 entitled “Ceiling Boxes For Distributing Air,” U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,752 entitled “Air Diffuser With Modular Core,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,171 entitled “Air Diffuser Apparatus,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,878 entitled “Modular Core Air Diffusers,” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,935,571 entitled “Air Diffuser”—all of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety including the references cited therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,614 appears to disclose an environmentally controlled enclosure having a plenum chamber into which conditioned air is introduced for distribution into the enclosure. The lower plenum boundary, which is the enclosure ceiling, is perforated to provide air flow into the enclosure. Enclosure illumination is provided through light units within the plenum chamber and provision is made for distributing heat generated by the light units.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,560 appears to disclose ceiling boxes used to distribute air down through the ceiling of a room from a furnace or cooler. The ceiling box appears to be of rectangular form and is constructed so that it may be installed between the ceiling joists—in a position with its length extending either parallel with or transversely of the joists, as desired. To achieve this the ceiling box is adapted to be supported on one joist only, and is secured to this joist by means of fastening devices passing through either an end wall or a sidewall of the ceiling box. The open lower side of the ceiling box is covered by a suitable grille through which the air is discharged.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,752 appears to disclose an air diffuser with a modular core in which the diffuser comprises a fixed rectangular framework retaining a plurality of removable rectangular core elements. The direction and volume of air distributed by the diffuser is selectively changed by adjusting the position of the circulation blades comprising the modular core elements and by altering the orientation of the elements. Each element is retained on two sides by the fixed framework and is secured to the framework by a spring clip located at a corner of the element.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,171 appears to disclose an air diffuser apparatus having a box-like air diffuser chamber with sheet metal side walls that are provided with a series of laterally spaced outlet orifices. Each orifice is formed by cutting out wing portions of the sheet metal on each side of a center line of the orifice and bending the wing portions outwardly to a position inclining toward this center line. The wing portions define an air flow passage tapering in an outward direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,878 appears to disclose modular ceiling air diffusers in which the core deflector elements are pre-fabricated in a one-hit one-part pressing operation to form a selected pattern of integral louvers shaped to deflect air in a desired horizontal air pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,935,571 appears to disclose a diffuser comprising a casing, a first temperature sensitive element for sensing room temperature variations and including a body and a piston which move relative to one another in response to temperature variations, a second temperature sensitive element, an airflow control structure including a damper blade having a first position in which airflow is restricted and a second position in which a greater air flow is permitted, and an actuator for displacing the blade between the first and second positions in response to room temperature variations.
U.S. Pat. No. D325,434 and U.S. Pat. No. D521,631 appear to disclose a plurality of ornamental configurations for air diffuser apparatuses.
While the above-identified patents do appear to provide air diffuser apparatuses, their configurations remain non-desirous and/or problematic inasmuch as, among other things, none of the above-identified apparatuses appear to be configured to effectively reduce and/or eliminate temperature non-uniformity, such as, for example, hot spots, cold spots, drafts, etcetera—among other things.
It will be understood that the term “diffuser” is used to designate those devices which, in air distribution systems, are employed for the purpose of regulating flow of air, which may be heated air or cooled air, from ducting into a room.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an air diffuser apparatus which, among other things, remedies the aforementioned detriments and/or complications associated with the use of the above-identified, conventional air diffuser apparatuses.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.